dark love
by bulletproofdeath
Summary: Rebekah learns Caroline to be a real vampire. Rebekah x Caroline
1. Chapter 1

**i don't own the vampire diaries i'm just a fan.**

* * *

**Rebekah POV**.

Rebekah was walking in the woods. she could not understand this century. Everything was so complicated. Suddenly she heard something. She went looking what it was. Caroline Forbes Taylor's girlfriend. This could be fun.

* * *

**Caroline POV**.

Caroline needed to get away from Taylor being a hybrid Elena complaining about which brother she should choose just everything that was going she went for a walk. Suddenly Rebekah flashed in front of her.

"Look what we've got here" Rebekah said.

I just walked past her.

Suddenly I found myself pushed against a tree.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" I jelled at her.

"Ahw did I interrupt your bunny hunting" she said with a big grin.

"I don't feed of bunny's it's gross".

"So you feed of humans?" she asked curious.

"No I just drink blood bags".

"Stay here" she said while letting go of the grip she had on me.

I tried to run but Rebekah was already holding my wrist.

"Didn't I tell you not to run?" she asked.

I just stood there.

"Turn around and look at me".

I did what she said.

"now stay here" she said with a big grin.

Then she walked away.

* * *

**Rebekah POV.**

She liked that Caroline did everything she said. Caroline looked kind of hot she thought. She shook away her thought's. She could not think about this. She walked back to mystic falls. There was a group of boys whistling at her. She walked over to them.

"Don't scream, don't run, don't be scared and do everything I tell you to do" she compelled the boys.

The boys nodded.

"come" she said while walking away.

The boys followed. After a while of walking they came almost to the place where Caroline was.

"Stop" she said to the boys and she turned to one of the boys.

"What's your name" she asked him

"Scot" he said.

"Okay Scot come, the rest of you stay here until I tell you to come"

They walked over to Caroline.

"Here this is Scot" she said while tossing him to Caroline.

"What do I have to do with him?" Caroline asked.

"You are going to feed of him" she answered simply.

"But I don't feed of humans" Caroline said.

Rebekah walked over to Caroline who was still standing against the tree holding Scot.

"And you don't know what you are missing" she said while her fangs fall out and bit Scot in his neck.

Caroline gasped. Rebekah heard Caroline's face change and her fangs fall out so she let go of Scot's neck.

"Have at it" she said.

And then Caroline bit down Scot's neck. Caroline looked amazing Rebekah thought. She had to stop thinking this or she had to give in to them. While she was thinking what she should do Caroline dropped Scot on the ground. She saw Caroline's face was covered in blood. She walked over to her.

"Your face is covered in blood we have to work on that" she said and then liked Caroline's cheek.

Caroline shook off surprise. She closed her eyes she kissed Caroline.

* * *

**Caroline POV.**

What was going on first Rebekah made her kill a guy and now she was trying to kiss her. This was so weird. Rebekah's lips where so soft and she smelled nice. She was trying to stop the feelings against the other girl. Eventfully she gave in and kissed Rebekah back. When they stopped they looked in ache others eyes. Then Rebekah wend away and came back with an other boy. She bit in the boys neck and felt the blood coming in to her body.

* * *

**Rebekah POV.**

She looked at Caroline feeding of the last boy. When she was done Caroline threw him on the ground where the others where lying.

"How do you feel?" she asked Caroline.

"I..I… I feel so powerful" Caroline answered.

"Get used to it"

She kissed Caroline's cheek and walked away.

"what about the body's!" she heard Caroline yell.

"just let them lie there, someone will find them" she answered and flashed away.

* * *

_**okay this is my first fan fiction :)**_

_**sorry if there are a lot of mistakes i'm Dutch and English is my second language.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Caroline POV.

Caroline was in her room. Was thinking back at what happened in the afternoon. The blood it hat felt so good. She felt so powerful, so strong. But still she had killed like ten people. They had families, friends maybe one of them had a girlfriend or a boyfriend. And then that Rebekah kissed her. And she had kissed her back. And she had liked it. Rebekah's lips had been so soft and she was such a good kisser. Okay she had to stop thinking about this.

* * *

Rebekah POV.

When Rebekah got home she immediately walked in to Nik.

"Bekah were have you been" he asked.

"out" I said immediately and walked to my room.

After going through some channels she realized there was nothing on the television. She got bored. she could pay a visit to Caroline. She could return the mobile phone she accidently took from Caroline's bag.

When she got to Caroline's house she didn't know if she should go through with the plan. No she should just go home. But she had already pressed the bell. When she wanted to turn around and go home sheriff Forbes opened the door.

"what do you want" she asked while she opened the door.

"Uhm, Caroline forgot her phone at school" I answered.

"Okay you can give it to me and I will give it to her" she said.

"I want to give it to her myself".

"Sure come on in" she said.

She was kind of shocked that a women that was on the council would just let someone in her house.

"Caroline's room is upstairs be quite I need to get some sleep".

I nodded and went upstairs and knocked on Caroline's door.

* * *

Caroline POV.

Suddenly there was a knock. She looked up. There was nobody. It would just have bin her imagination. There was a second knock.

"come in"

Rebekah I didn't aspect her to come in my room.

"I found your phone" she said.

"How did you know it was my phone".

"When you start it, it says Caroline's phone" she answered.

She gave me the phone and then there was a awkward silence.

"how are you feeling?" she asked.

"weird".

"Why weird".

"I killed like ten people today".

"And they are just humans".

"Just humans they were people with families and friends I don't think I can handle this much guilt".

"Why don't you just turn your guilt off?".

"Because if I turn my emotions off I will become just like Stefan being all ripper".

"You could just only turn only the guilt off".

"is that possible?".

"Yes, lets get out of here and go somewhere".

"I can't go my mom is home and we have school tomorrow".

"Let's have some fun here then" she said and started kissing me.

I immediately kissed her back.

I noticed that she liked it.

She started to kiss my neck and pushed me on the bed and started kissing me again.

* * *

**okay, here's on other chapter ****:)**

**this is what happens when I can't sleep.**

**sorry if there are faults is it i'm Dutch and English is my second langauge. **

**please leave a review.**

**have a nice day :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

**Caroline POV.**

When Caroline woke up the next morning Rebekah was gone. She had no idea what was going on. But she noticed that she was hungry and graving for blood. She took a blood bag from the box that she had under her bed. She took a sip and noticed it wasn't tasting nice. She though back how good the blood had tasted yesterday. She finished the blood bag and went to school.

* * *

**Rebekah POV.**

When Rebekah woke up Nik was in her room looking at her.

"Where were you tonight?" he asked.

"I have been out"

"Out, you always answer out Rebekah where have you been"

"Out I was out and I have no time to argue with you I have to go" I said while grabbing my bag and walking out of the room. She didn't want to tell Nik that she liked a girl. How did she even start liking her?

* * *

**Caroline POV.**

She had to walk to school because her mom had borrowed her car and forgot to refuel. While walking she heard something fall. She walked in the alley and saw there was a guy who fall. She wanted to look if he was okay but she realized he was bleeding. She felt her face.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry" she said to the guy before burring her fangs in his neck.

She felt the blood coming in her throat. This felt so good she thought. This was so much better than blood bags. When the body was drained. She felt so guilty. Then she remembered what Rebekah had said. She could turn the guilt off. She closed her eyes and hoped the guilt was gone. When she opened her eyes the guild was gone. She threw the guy in the dumpster and set it on fire. She continued going to school.

When she got to school she was just in time. The whole day was boring. Because school is boring. Finally when the last lesson was over she went back home. When she was outside her path got blocked.

* * *

**Rebekah POV.**

Finally school was over. When she was outside she saw Caroline.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing" she answered.

"So burning a dead guy in a dumpster is nothing?"

"I was hungry and needed to get rid of the evidence"

"Shall we go somewhere" I said with a smirk on my face.

I started walking but Caroline flashed in front of me.

"Where were you this morning" she asked.

"Home" I answered.

"lets go" I said fast.

"We can't go to the grill" she said.

"Why not"

"What if Elena, Stefan or Damon is there, you're kind of on the bad side"

"Last night you didn't care so much about that"

"..I…I"

"Or when you killed that guy this morning" I said before she could finish her sentence.

"Okay we can go to an other bar" I said.

"It's time for your next lesson" I said when we were at the bar.

"What here?" she asked scared.

"Yes here, there is nobody of your friend group and farther there are only druggies and loners nobody will be missed".

Caroline nodded.

"Look around and pick one"

"How do I know who to choose" she asked.

"A loner someone who is alone and is looking around for company"

After a while she finally had picked one.

"The guy in the corner" she said.

"Good choice" I said.

She walked away but I grabbed her wrist and kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled and walked away.

* * *

**Caroline POV.**

Caroline walked over to the guy. He looked at her and looked around like this was some kind of a joke.

"Hi" I said

"Hi" he said back.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"John, what's yours?"

"Caroline"

"Don't scream, don't run and don't be scared you are going to love this" I compelled him.

I looked at Rebekah she nodded. I bit down his neck and felt the blood coming in my thought. Suddenly I heard someone coming. I looked but didn't stop drinking. It was Rebekah I saw her biting down the other side of the neck. When all the blood was out of the body we looked each other and started kissing.

After a while al the people who where in the bar where drained of blood. I stopped kissing Rebekah.

"What do we do know about the body's, I don't want my mom to find out that I am killing people" I said.

"What do you think we should do?" she asked.

"We could burn the bar down" I suggested.

"That's a good plan" Rebekah said with a smile on her face.

I smiled back. I realized I past this lesson.

* * *

**Rebekah POV.**

I watch Caroline throwing alcohol on everything while I did the same. Caroline was a great kisser and a great ripper. She walked over to me.

"I think this is enough" she said.

We walked outside.

"wait" she said "What if the police finds out that the body's where drained of blood?"

"We could compel a guy to go inside stab the body's start the fire and then kill himself" I suggested.

"That could work" she said

When we were outside Caroline walked to a guy and compelled him. Then she came back and we walked to the other side of the road. And started kissing again. The bar exploded and Caroline stopped kissing.

"What if my mom thinks I had something to do with this I don't have an alibi for where I was" she said.

I rolled my eyes and said "you could just say you were at the library".

And I tried to kiss her again.

"My mom could go to the library and ask if I was there"

"Okay we go the library compel the people there" I said.

* * *

**Caroline POV.**

I came home late because Rebekah didn't want to stop kissing me and because we killed some more people. When I walked in the house my mom immediately started to hug me.

"Where were you I was afraid you died in that fire there was in a bar" she said.

"I heard about the fire and I was in the library studying I forgot the time and I had to walk home because my car doesn't have any fuel because you borrowed it" I said.

"O, sorry that I didn't get new fuel for your car".

"It's okay mom"

"Have you heard about all the people gone missing yesterday have you seen them?" she asked

"No, I'm sorry"

I was getting better at lying because I had turned of my guilt.

"But I'm going to bed" I said

"Sleep well" my mom said while I walked upstairs when I opened my door I saw Rebekah lying on my bed reading a magazine. She threw away the magazine. And I lied next to her and she smiled. And I started kissing her.

After kissing for a while I stopped kissing. Rebekah frowned and tried to kiss me again.

"What are we actually doing?" I asked.

"What do you mean" she said.

"What this is it looks like we are in a relationship"

"Do you want it to be a relationship?"

"I…I don't know"

I saw a blink of disappointment in Rebekah's eyes.

"Yes I think we are in a relationship" I said nodding.

Rebekah smiled and tried to kiss me again.

"But we have to keep it a secret I don't want my friends and my mom to find out" I said.

"I don't want my brother to find out" she said in agreement.

"What about Tyler?" she asked.

'I don't care about Tyler" I said.

And we kissed again.

* * *

**Okay this is the third chapter it's a long one **

**Did I start a relationship to early?**

**Pleas leave a review.**

**Sorry if there are faults in it I'm Dutch and English is my second language. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

* * *

**Caroline POV.**

When Caroline woke up Rebekah was gone. She looked around her room. She spotted a piece of paper on nightstand.

_Sorry I left. My brother texted that I had to come home. __I love you. __Rebekah._

She smiled while reading the note. At least she should she Rebekah at school. Although they wouldn't be talking. She putted the note in her nightstand. She got dressed and went to school. She would feed on her way to school.

* * *

She walked to school trough the woods hopping someone would be walking there. After walking for a while she smelled it, blood. She flashed to where the smell was coming from. It was a girl who had felt.

"Are you okay?" I asked the girl.

"I'm okay thanks for asking, what are you doing in the woods?" she asked.

"I was looking for something to eat, and then I smelled you".

"W…what"

I let my face change and let my fangs fall out and I bit down her neck. While I was drinking I felt something in my neck. Then I realized someone was kissing my neck. The lips that where kissing where soft and I realized they where from Rebekah. I graphed her hand while I continued feeding. I heard her chuckle. Then she bit down the other side of the girls neck. She hold my hand tighter.

When the girl was empty I hugged her. When I stopped hugging she smiled kissed my cheek. Then she said "we have to go to school, you should go first, we can't come at school together people will get suspicious".

"I'm going to miss you today" I said.

"I will miss you to" she said.

I kissed her cheek and went to school.

* * *

**Rebekah POV.**

Rebekah watched Caroline leave. She didn't know she could start feeling so much for someone. When she couldn't see Caroline anymore she took the body ant threw it in a hole and threw some leaves on them. Nobody would see the girl. She started walking towards the school. She saw a guy walking around. She could drink some more she thought. She flashed towards the guy pushed him against a tree and bit down his neck.

* * *

**Caroline POV.**

When she got at school she saw Taylor. She had to break up with him. When Taylor saw me he walked over to me.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi" I said.

"Taylor I have to break up with you, it isn't you its me" I said.

"What, Caroline this is not a funny joke"

"I'm not joking I am breaking up with you"

"Caroline you know that if I get up sad I could kill everybody here"

"Of course I know that Taylor because if I get up sad I want to do that to"

"bye Taylor" I said while I walked away. He just stood there like a sad puppy. Elena walked over

"Did you just break up with Taylor?" she asked.

"Yes I did" I answered.

"Good because he is on Klaus his side" she said. I heard Rebekah growl.

"Elena I didn't break up with him because he is on Klaus his side, I broke up with him because I don't like him anymore" I said and I heard that Rebekah stopped growling. Elena looked at me and shook her head and walked away. Then Bonnie came over.

"Why did Elena walk away shaking her head?" she asked.

"Because I said I didn't break up with Taylor because he was on Klaus his side but that I broke up with him because I don't like him anymore".

"You broke up with Taylor, that means we have to go to the grill after school and drink coffee ".

"Okay" I said because we always did that when someone broke up and I didn't want to make it suspicious. Then she went in to the school.

* * *

**Rebekah POV.**

Rebekah heard Caroline's conversation with bonnie. She sighted when she heard that Caroline went with Bonnie to the grill. But had to be some kind of thing they had when someone broke up. So now she had nothing to do this afternoon. Maybe she could think of something while she was in school. Then she went in to the school this was going to be a long day.

When school was over she decided that she was going to do. She was going to hunt. When she went in to the forest she got a text from Caroline.

_Sorry that we can't do anything this afternoon. Maybe we can do something tonight. Xxx.._

She smiled at the text because she had find out today that xxx stood for kisses.

_Okay I heard you talk with Bonnie. I'm going hunting instead. See you tonight. Xxx. _

She texted back. She ran through the forest to find a human or at leased a smell of one. Then she got a texted.

_Okay. Will you take me hunting once. Xxx._

_Sure, I we could go tonight, come to the bridge close to the graveyard at 9. Xxx. _She texted back.

_Okay see you at 9. xxx. _Caroline texted back almost immediately. She smiled and continue hunting.

* * *

**Caroline POV.**

Tonight she was going hunting with Rebekah. She didn't really now what to do would it be just like hunting on animals. When she was with Damon he would hunt her. He would make her run through the forest and when he caught her he would feed on her. It would hurt so much. Then she realized that was what it was like for the people she would feed of. She closed her eyes and turned the emotions off that where bothering her.

"Caroline are you okay?" Bonnie asked while she had stopped the car.

"yes I'm fine, lets get some coffee" I said and stepped out of the car.

* * *

**Rebekah POV.**

Rebekah was still hunting. She found a group of campers walking in the woods.

"Okay lets walk a little further and set up our tents" she heard one of the man say. She walked further it would be fun if there where some campers tonight.

She kept walking. There where a lot of groups of campers in the woods. Then finally there was a couple just walking around. She flashed in front of the girl and bit down her neck. The girl started screaming. The guy ran as hard as he could. She let the girl scream and let the girl struggle because she liked it. When she was done with the girl she gave her some of her blood so she could heal.

"Stay here don't run, if you run I will kill your entire family in front of your eyes" she told the girl. Then she flashed after the guy.

"its not polite to run from someone" she told him. Then she hold him on his arm and flashed back to the girl.

"Your guy here ran so he has to pay for that" she said to the girl. She made the guy drink some of her blood. Then she bit in his neck. The girl screamed when she was done with him she snapped his neck.

"And now we wait" she told the girl.

After an hour the guy woke up.

"What did you do to him" the girl screamed at her.

"I'm turning him, he is in transitioning".

"Why would you do that"

"Because he has to pay by killing you".

"I'm not going to kill her" the guy said.

"O you will, because when you're in transition you will do anything for blood"

"I'm in transition to what"

"In to a vampire" I said while picked up the girl I bit in her neck and then trew her at him. Then I walked over to the guy.

"You will do everything I want you to do forever and nobody can change that" I compelled him. He nodded.

"And now I want you to feed of her". The guy putted his mouth on the girls neck and drank of it. After a while his fangs came through and he started biting her. When she was dead he fall on the ground crying.

"okay you have two chose's you can live forever or you can kill yourself over a girl by putting a stake in your hart" I told him. He stood up and said "I'm going to keep living".

"Okay leave this town and never come back here again" I said and then flashed away to the bridge where I was going to meet Caroline. When I got there she was already there

"Lets go hunting" I said and kissed her.

* * *

_**okay here is chapter 4.**_

_**I hope you liked reading it.**_

_**Pleas leave a review.**_

_**Sorry if there are any faults I'm Dutch and English is my second language.**_

_**Pleas look at my other fan fiction **__**give me a change**_ _** a klaroline fan fiction. **_


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

* * *

**Caroline POV**

Caroline and Rebekah walked towards the woods.

"How do you do this?" I asked Rebekah.

"What do you mean?" she asked back.

"How do you hunt, what are you supposed to do?" I asked again.

"You have never hunted?" she asked and still not answering my question.

"Yes, but animals with Stefan which was pretty gross" I said.

"It's kind off the same thing but instead of animals you hunt humans" she said finely answering my question. I nodded and gave a smile. She smiled back.

"Lets go hunting" Rebekah said and kissed my cheek.

* * *

We walked farther in to the forest.

"Where did you actually go last night?" I asked after walking for a while.

"My brother texted me to come home" she said.

"Why?".

"He is leaving town for a while".

We continued walking. After a while I smelled something.

"Do you smell that?" I asked Rebekah.

"Yes is smell that, I smelled it for I while but I wanted to see if you smelled it because that is the smell of humans and that is what we're looking for" she said with a big smile an her face. I smiled back and she kissed me.

"Lets continue walking we have to find them" she said and continued walking.

I followed her. I looked at her face and I realized that she had her emotions of for the hunt. I closed my eyes and did the same except the love I felt for Rebekah. We walked for a while and the smell got stronger.

* * *

**Rebekah POV.**

After a while they got at a campsite. I had to grab Caroline's arm because she would just ran on it.

"You have to take it easy just walk over there and scare them" I told her.

I looked at the campsite 4 guys. She kissed Caroline's cheek and walked on to the campsite. I looked behind me to see if Caroline was following. I saw that she was following I walked over to a guy and grabbed his arm.

"And now we kill them" I said and saw the other 3 guys ran. I saw Caroline catch one of them. I smiled at her.

"What do we do about the two that run?" she asked.

"We just let them run, the blood tastes better when they run" I said and then I bit down the guys neck. He started to scream. A few seconds later I heard an other scream.

* * *

**Caroline POV.**

She realized that when her victim was scared the blood tasted better. She was curious how it would tasted if they ran because Rebekah said it tasted even better. I heard something fall. I realized Rebekah must have been done. A few seconds later I was done to. So I dropped the guy. I looked at Rebekah she looked at me with a big smile an her face. She walked over to me and I kissed her.

"So now we go after the other ones?" I asked when I stopped kissing her.

"Yes" she said and then flashed away.

I flashed after her. I saw that Rebekah already chough her guy. I flashed in front of the other guy he ran an other way. So this was how it felled like to be the hunter and not the one being hunted. She flashed in frond of the guy and bit down his neck. He screamed. I could hear Rebekah chuckle which mend that she was already done. She was right it tasted even better when the victim ran away and you had to case it. After a while I was done.

"Took you long enough" Rebekah said while walking over to me. When she got to me we kissed like we had ever kissed before. There was much more passion. I realized that Rebekah was the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my eternity with. After kissing for a while we stopped. And we cleaned up the mess we made. And with cleaning up I mean burn everything.

* * *

We walked back to my house. I realized Rebekah knew the way pretty good here.

"How do you know the way so good here?" I asked her.

"I grew up here when I was human" she said.

"Really".

"Yes but it was a while ago".

"How old are you actually? If you want to tell me".

"I'm more then a thousand years old I don't really know how mush more I don't really think so much about it" she said.

I nodded. After a while we got at my house. I kissed her. Then I walked towards the house. Then I turned around.

"Want to come inside?" I asked.

"I was already planning in going inside even if weren't going to ask me" she said.

I smiled and went inside.

* * *

When I got inside my mom was waiting for me.

"Where have you been" she asked immediately.

"Out" I said and walked to the stairs but my mom blocked my way.

"Caroline you have blood on your shirt!" she said.

"I grabbed a blood bag but there was a hole in it" I said.

"Caroline you don't have anything to do with those people getting killed by vampires do you?" she asked.

"Of course not!" I said.

"I'm sorry Caroline I should not have blamed you".

"I forgive you, you must be stressed about thinking I could have something involved in this. I'm going upstairs" I said and walked up stairs.

"Goodnight Caroline" I heard my mother say.

* * *

**Rebekah POV.**

Rebekah lied on Caroline's bed. She was feeling kind of guilty for getting Caroline to lie to her mom. She would have felt bad for lying to her mom. But she didn't have to worry about that. Then Caroline walked in to the room.

"I'm sorry that you have to lie to your mom" I said.

"don't worry about it" she said and lied next to me.

I looked in to her eyes and kissed. After a few minutes we stopped. Caroline fell almost immediately a sleep. I watched her. After I while I well asleep myself.

* * *

_**Okay here is chapter number 5, I hopped you liked it.**_

_**Please follow me on tumblr: .com and on twitter: blood_rainbow.**_

_**Please leave a review.**_

_**Sorry if there are any faults I'm Dutch and English is my second language.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while I was busy with school _

_I want to thank Beverlie4055 for leaving a review _

_Chapter 6._

* * *

**Caroline POV.**

Caroline woke up with Rebekah looking at her.

"Good morning" Rebekah said.

"Good morning" I said back.

I yawned because I was really tired. Rebekah chuckled and started to kiss me.

"You said you grew up around here right" I asked.

"Yes" she said.

"What was it like back then and how did you actually became a vampire?" I asked.

Rebekah started to tell the story and I listened.

After a while Rebekah was done with her story.

"O" was all I could say after I heard the story.

"Lets go somewhere" Rebekah said after a while.

"Okay, where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Well I want to see if there still is a vampire bar around here" she said.

"A vampire bar?" I asked.

"A bar where you can feed of humans and drink alcohol" she said.

"Okay" I said.

"I have to go change clothes. I will get back when I'm done" Rebekah said.

She kissed my cheek and left. I went to take a shower and get dressed.

* * *

I walked to my car. Rebekah wasn't there so I started to play some games on my phone. After a while Rebekah got here.

"Get in the car" she said and kissed my cheek.

I got in the car. Rebekah started the car and kissed me an my cheek before she started driving. After half an hour Rebekah set the car on the side of the road.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked while getting out of the car.

"Because we have to walk farther" she said and started walking.

"Why do we have to walk farther?".

"Because the bar is in the middle of the woods".

"Why is the bar in the middle in the woods and not just close to the road?".

"If it would be close to the road the humans would see it and the police would come there like every day".

"How do you know so much about this bar?".

"The bar is from two friends of mine" she said.

After a while you could see a big house.

* * *

**Rebekah POV.**

I knocked on the door and the slid on the door opened.

"Yes" a low voice said.

"How do we get in. do we need to say a password or something?" Caroline asked.

The man closed the slid.

"Caroline how do people know you're a vampire?" I asked her.

"O, by letting your fangs come out" she said. I nodded at her answer.

I knocked on the door again. The slid opened again and to really angry eyes looked at us.

"What! No humans allowed" he said.

I led my fangs come out and Caroline did the same. The man opened the door.

"Sorry for not realizing you two were vampires. Come in" he said.

I nodded and walked to the bar. I ordered a drink for me and Caroline.

"Look who finely got out of her box" I heard someone say. I saw it was Björn so I hugged him.

"Caroline this is my friend Björn" I said.

"Hi" Björn said to Caroline.

"Where is Emma actually?" I asked Björn.

"I don't really know. She must be here somewhere. Maybe she is cleaning up some humans" he said.

"Like she would do that" I said.

"Where are the humans then I don't see anyone here?" Caroline asked.

"They are in the back. I don't want to get blood on my furniture" Björn said.

* * *

We talked for a while and Emma walked behind the bar. When she saw me we hugged tightly.

"So your brother finely let you out of that box" she said while she walked behind the bar.

"Yes, he is out of town so I could come here" I said.

"O, Caroline this is my friend Emma" I said and Emma fake coughed.

"My best friend Emma" I said.

"Pleasure to meet you" Emma said while shaking Caroline's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you to" Caroline answered.

* * *

We talked farther and then Björn's phone went off.

"I have to go. Great seeing you again Rebekah" Björn said. He kissed Emma and left.

"Yes Rebekah you were right that Björn and I would end up together" Emma said.

"I told you but I didn't think it would take a 1000 years" I said.

"Wait you two have know each other for over a 1000 years?" Caroline asked.

"Yes" I said.

"How did you two meet?" she asked.

"Our mothers where friends" Emma said.

"So you two have been friends since you were human?" Caroline asked.

"Yes" Emma and I said at the same time.

"Caroline you look hungry. Why don't you go eat something " Emma said and gave Caroline a pass, "With that pass you can feed as much as you want".

Caroline walked away through the door in the back. I realized Emma wanted to talk about something privately.

"Do you have to tell me something?" Emma asked.

"Nik became a hybrid" I said because I didn't know what she wanted to hear.

"I already know that, I mean what is going on between you and Caroline?" she said.

"I don't know what you are talking about" I said and finished my drink.

"You know, you are nice to her, you took her here, the way you look at her and she asks you a lot of questions and you answer them, normally you would have ripped her heart out" she said.

"Nothing, nothing is going on between us" I said to fast.

Emma looked at me like she was trying to put the pieces together. After a while she had a big grin on her face.

"She's your girlfriend" she said.

* * *

_I putted a picture of what Emma and Björn look like on my profile._

_Thanks for reading it I hope you liked it._

_Please follow me on tumblr: .com and on twitter: blood_ rainbow._

_Please leave a review._

_Sorry if there are any faults I'm Dutch and English is my second language. _


End file.
